


Late Nights Are The Best When You Are In Love

by Bastilincult



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Slow Dancing, SnowBaz, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, dancing in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastilincult/pseuds/Bastilincult
Summary: Simon wants to dance in the kitchen with Baz, and with a faulty dance move comes a pleasant surprise
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simoncult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simoncult/gifts).



> This is just 100% domestic fluff

**Simon**

I'm nervous, that's why I'm back in the kitchen pouring myself another glass of wine. I had three drinks already, and I'm already feeling the effects of it. I wouldn't say I'm drunk, just a bit tipsy. I need the extra courage to get me through this night. 

I have always accused Baz of plotting, but here I am, standing in the kitchen trying to figure out how I'm going to propose to my boyfriend of five years. I've talked to Penny about it a lot, what ring I should get and what I should say. Would the ring I got him even fit? What if Baz doesn't accept my proposal, and we end up breaking up from this. Maybe Baz will hate the ring I got him; it's nothing special. Just a plain black wedding band but on the inside, if you look close enough, it says Basilton Grimm-Pitch Snow. I know that Baz wouldn't want to give up his last name; it's the last thing he has of his mother, and I don't want to take that away. 

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize Baz sneak into the kitchen; I almost dropped the glass in my hands when I felt arms wrap around my waist. His head makes its way into the curve of my neck, and his fingers slowly start to run circles on my stomach.

"It's getting late love, we should maybe wrap this date night up," Baz said, and I could feel the way his lips moved against my skin, he seemed extremely tired, but he is staying up for me. Maybe we should go to sleep; I am pretty tired myself. 

No, it can't end. I have so much stuff I have to do. So many things I have to say. 

I place the glass of wine on the counter before I turn around in Baz's arms so I could face him. "I have one more thing to do; then we can go to sleep," I say and almost laugh at the way Baz's eyebrows scrunch up. He has always been the dramatic one in the relationship, and it's endearing, everything he does is a whole performance, and he still has people watch him wherever he goes. He is that breathtaking.

"What else do you have to do? We had dinner, drank wine. Some of us had more than others. It's Two in the bloody morning, Simon." Baz seemed to hate the idea of staying up later, but I can see that he is enjoying himself. There is a twinkle in his marble eyes, and the slight quirk of his lips made my heart beat a bit faster than usual. 

I bring my hands to my trousers to wipe away the nervous sweat and the water droplets from the glass; then I move them towards Baz's face so I could cradle his cheeks. "Trust me. Moon, You'll love this." 

_I hope Baz will love this._

**Baz**

"Dance with me."

I arch one of my eyebrows at Simon, and I wasn't expecting that at all, out of all my fantasies of Simon Snow, dancing in the kitchen at...I glance over at the clock on the oven. 2:13. This is not how I expected this night to go like this, Simon looking at me with hopeful eyes and asking me to dance with him.

I'd be a complete fool not to accept his offer.

"Fine, One dance, Snow. Then we are cleaning up all of the dishes and going to bed," I say and am almost immediately blinded by how bright Simons smile is. He is looking up at me like I'm the answer to all of his questions, and it makes me lose my breath. I cannot believe that Simon would be so willing to look at me like that. It makes me feel lightheaded from how much I love this man. "I'll go put on some music," I say and take a step backwards, towards the living room. If Simon wants to dance, then we will dance, but there is no way I'm going to swing around the kitchen with no music.

My plans, however. We disrupted when Simon pulled me back into his arms with a displeased expression on his face. "Where are you going? I thought you agreed to dance with me," Simon said and began to worry his bottom lip in between his teeth. He seemed to completely forget that I just suggested I would go turn on music, it was probably the multiple glasses of wine he had. "Nowhere love, I wasn't going anywhere," I said.

_I can dance with no music just for tonight._

Simon seemed pleased with my answer because he began to smile and pull me towards to middle of the kitchen. He seemed to know exactly what he wanted to do, so I wasn't too worried about this ending up awkward. Not when Simon grabbed onto my hands so he could move them toward his lower back, and of course. I will not deny what Simon wants, so I pull him close into my chest. The bronze mess of curls tickle my face and soft breathes graze against my neck. I'm glad I agreed to this, holding Simon in my arms is one of the greatest things in the world. 

Then warm arms make their way across my back so that we are even closer before. It's like Simon is trying to fuse our bodies so we could become one. Then Simon began to sway our bodies side to side, our feet not leaving the ground as we just hug. I am not complaining; this is one of the happiest moments of my life. A couple of years ago, Me and Simon hit a rough patch in our relationship. It was difficult because we were both trying to be people we weren't. I was trying to be strong when, in fact, I wanted to cry from how stressed I was from how much Simon seemed to be drinking. Simon...Well, Simon got better with therapy. He lets me touch him without flinching and freaking out. He lets me kiss him in public, and sometimes if I'm lucky. He will bring my hand to his mouth so he can press a small kiss to it before he leaves to grab something. 

Now, we are dancing in the kitchen after having a fantastic supper. I feel like I'm going to explode from how content I am. 

_My life couldn't get any better._

"Moon, Can I spin you?" Simon broke the silence with his question, and I almost melt. After I called Simon Sun once, he took it upon himself to call me Moon- so we could match. It made me cry because never in my whole life, have I felt that much love from a single person. 

"Yeah, but if you make me fall. I will make you sleep on the couch tonight." I say with a stern expression, but Simon knows my threat is empty because I would end up sleeping on the couch with him. No matter where we were, if I had Simon with me, I'd be able to sleep in the most uncombable places.

Simon moved one of his hands away from my back so he could grab onto my own hand, his warm fingers clasping around my own as he takes a step backwards and uses his other hand to guide me into a spin gently. It was a complete mess. I stumbled on my own feet, and Simon pushed my body in the wrong direction, so my head almost hit his arm. Even though the spin didn't go as plan, I was laughing, Tilting my head backwards and letting the laughter bubble out of my mouth. I was happy. I never felt this delighted from screwing up a simple dance move. 

Then my eyes catch the blinking numbers on the ovens clock. 3:42. It's late 

When I turn around to suggest we go to bed, I almost choke on my breath.

Simon Snow is on one knee, with a box in his hand. 

**Simon**

This was a bad idea, Baz seems like he is about to throw up but I can't back out now. No, I already have the box out so I can't pretend that I just fell. I have planned this night for three weeks. I can't back out now, I have a whole speech, and then I'll let Baz reject me.

"Simon.."Baz started to say, but I cut him off by grabbing onto his hand. I'm sure mine were sweaty and gross, but I needed something to ground me, so I don't freak out and decided to lock myself In the bathroom. 

"Baz,' I take a deep breath before I push my thumb against the side of the box, showcasing the black ring inside. " I know this is nothing like a posh proposal you most likely had in your mind...But I'm not good at planning fancy things. You know that from experience. Like when I tried to plan Christmas and ended up forgetting the tree." I chuckle softly and shift in my spot slightly. The floor is not that comfortable like I thought it would be. "Even though I'm a mess and I tend to ruin things, you have always been there for me. When I was going through therapy, you were there for me, and now. I want to be there for you. I want to be with you forever; I don't want to be apart anymore. When you leave to see your family, I want to be there. I want to be your family. " I can see the moment Baz wants to say something. I can see his jaw clench up, and his eyebrows scrunch up. 

"I never had a family. I grew up alone, but now. Baz, Love. You are my family. I want to grow old with you; I want to be able to call you my husband and have stupid fights about who's turn it is to wash the dishes. I want us to get a cat and take care of them like a child. " I take a deep breath before I tighten my hold on Baz's hand. "I want to have children with you, Baz. I'd be a terrible father, but I want to have a life with you. You are my whole world and the thought of not having you as mine; it's suffocating." 

I bring my hand away from Baz's so I can take the ring out of the box. "So, Tyrannus Basiltion Grimm-Pitch. Will you marry me?" I ask and hold my breath while I wait for an answer. I hope that Baz will say yes because I don't think I'll be able to function if I lose Baz.

"Sun.."Baz's soft voice makes the tension in my body disappear. "You are family, and you always will be...My heart. Yes, I'll marry you." Right when those words leave Baz's lips. I'm scrambling onto my feet so that I can kiss my boyfriend- No.

My _fiance._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so. Long wait but here it is

**Simon**

“Penny, I don’t understand why I have to wear a tie. I look like a bloody idiot,” I complained while trying to figure out how to tie the fabric around my neck; it kept getting tangled up and turned around. It was annoying. I wanted to wear a clip-on bow tie, but Penny looked at me like I was insane when I mentioned it. 

Bow ties look cool and are easy to put on, especially when they can just be clipped-on.

“Si, it’s your wedding, and you still find some way to complain,” Penny mumbled before she strolled towards me and turned me around, her hands going up to tie so she could fix it. “What would you even do if I wasn’t here.”

That’s a good question; without Penny, I probably wouldn’t have the courage to ask Baz to marry me. I wouldn’t have started therapy again, and I probably would have ended up breaking up with Baz, but here I am, with my best friend and going to get married to the love of my life. 

After the trip to America, Penny gave me shit when she found out I stopped going to therapy. To say it was scary was an understatement, I thought I was going to die just from her glare. Never in my life have I been called a numpty and agreed. I started therapy right after that, and it helped me a lot, I don’t feel like a liability anymore, and I can be kissed without the terrifying thought of being pressured into something. I can take Baz on dates without the fear of The Mage jumping out, trying to kill us. 

So yeah, I’ve gotten a lot better. 

“Honestly, Penny, if you weren’t here. I’d probably still be on the couch,” I say and bring my hands to pull on my jacket to make sure it was straight. Then I moved my hands to my hair, a nervous trait that I never seemed to grow out of. I also would pull on my hair when I got stressed out, but now I just run my hands through it.

Constantly.

I think Penny knew what I was going to do because she grabbed onto my hands and squeezed them. “Listen to me Simon, if you mess up your hair, Agatha will not hesitate to kill you even if it’s your wedding. It took her hours to make sure it was styled.” She said and smiled widely when my eyes darted across the room, making sure that Agatha wasn’t here to yell at me for almost messing up my hair. 

Agatha can be downright scary when she wants to be. 

She stayed in England for a bit after the whole thing went down in America, she wanted to visit her family, and I think she knew that I was going to ask Baz to marry me. Penny probably told her. I’m glad that she is here. She helped with most of the wedding and made sure that everything would work. She is a lifesaver.

“She’s gone to make sure that the cake showed up, so you don’t have to worry about her throwing a fit,” Penny said before she let go of my hands so she could shove my tie back into the jacket. I’m glad Penny is here, I would probably look like a right mess without here. She almost didn’t make it; her flight almost got cancelled, but at the last second, the weather cleared up, and she made it.

Shepherd is here too. I believe that they are dating, but they are keeping it on the down-low. Nobody travels across America and still stays as ‘Friends.’

“Penny..” I mumble out and then turn my body, so I’m facing the mirror, I look like a complete bloody idiot. “I still don’t think it’s too late for me to switch into a bow tie” I mumble out, then laugh when I feel Penny slap the back of my back with an exhausted ‘Simon!’

**Baz**

To say I’m nervous is an understatement, I’m downright terrified. I’ve thought about this day multiple times, but now that it’s here, I don’t know how to react. Maybe this is all a dream, and I’ll wake up, and Simon will still be dating Wellbelove, and I’ll have to go through the pain all over again. 

Or maybe I’m just dramatic, and I’m getting married to Simon Snow. 

I take a deep breath and glance at myself in the mirror. I look good, okay- I look fucking fit. 

I was wearing one of my favourite suits, It was made from the fabric Cangiante, and it travelled from Florence so I could have it. The colour was deep mahogany, and there were Palermo designs that went all around the suit. It was breathtaking. My hair has grown a bit since the trip to America, so instead of slicking it back, I decided to pull the top into a bun and let the rest fall against my shoulders. 

Simon said he liked it when my hair would fall in my face, and because I’m weak. I don’t slick my hair back anymore. 

“Oi, Baz,” Came a voice from behind me. I let my eyes drift off to the side so I can make eye contact with the person behind me. Niall. One of my best friends. “You going to stand in front of the mirror all day, or are you going to move? You’ve been there for an hour already”

Cross that, he is an absolute nightmare, and I hate him. 

“Why, do you need the mirror? I wasn’t under the impression that you needed to see your eyes to spell them blue” I feel the side of my mouth turn up into a smirk before I step away from the mirror. I take great pleasure on; however, the time I mention his eyes, Niall would grumble out a small ‘fuck you.’ It’s like he has no manners; I have no idea why Dev decided to marry him. 

Okay, that’s a lie, he is bloody brilliant, and they match.

Dev and Niall got married a few years ago, they started to date at Watford but never really announced it to the public because they didn’t want to become the gossip of the school. So they kept it a secret, and now, they are married and have a four-year-old son they adopted five months ago. 

I’m proud of how far they have come. It was like yesterday they couldn’t be in the same room without popping a hard-on. Now, these two messes are my family.

“Where’s your husband?” I ask and step away from the mirror so Niall could spell his eyes, even though I tease him. I’d always make sure that he would have time actually to spell his eyes. 

“Oh, he is outside with the family. Malcolm wanted to see him before he disappeared,” Niall said before he turned to look at me. “Malcolm seemed pretty excited; I know you guys haven’t talked a lot, but...he is glad you invited him.” He said and fully turned his body towards me.

I haven’t talked to my father after he told me that I was ruining the bloodline by dating Simon. It was hard to cut my father out of my life entirely, but I knew that I would be happier without the negative comments from my father. 

But he seemed to be getting better with the fact that Simon and I won’t be breaking up anytime soon. He even invited us to Christmas last year, but we didn’t go. Simon is still sensitive about going to my house; after all that happened there, he is scared that my family will always hold a grudge against him. I told him that’s not the case, but I never pushed him, Simon had to do things at his own pace, and I would not intervene with that. 

“I’m glad he decided to come, but if he decides to start something, I will not hesitate to kick him out. I’m sure Fiona would happily drag him out,” I say and smile widely at Niall’s bark of laughter. 

“I’d pay to see Fiona drag Malcolm.”

* * *

  
  


**Simon**

I can hear the music behind the doors, and I feel like my heart is going to explode at any second. If I had my magic with me, I’m sure I’d be leaking with it, but Instead, I can feel my tail fidget in between my legs. I was going to get them removed, but after thinking about it. I wanted to keep them. They became a part of me, and I’ve grown used to them. 

Baz seems to like them also. When we cuddle, he would always melt when my tail would wrap around his thigh; he’d also press small kisses on my wings when they’d make an appearance.

He made me feel handsome, even when I felt like a complete mess.

I jump when I feel an arm wrap around my own, I glance down and relax when I see Penny but am

immediately nervous again from her expression. She looks worried. 

“Penny? What’s going on-“ I get cut off by another voice, and my back straightens up instantly. I know this voice. It’s Baz’s Dad. Malcolm.

“Simon, can I speak to you for a second,” he asked, and I almost tell him to piss off. I don’t. I’m terrified of him, but I won’t hesitate to kick him out if he starts something with Baz. They always had a rocky relationship, and I could still see that Baz wanted his father's approval, the way he would glance at the mail with a sad expression when nothing would come in from his family. He got text messages from Fiona and his sibling, but he wanted his father. 

“Yes sir, it’s going to have to be quick, though,” I say and motion for Penny to step aside so we could have some privacy. I don’t want her to end up hexing him if he says something homophobic. That’s now how I want this wedding to go. 

Penny makes a sound of protest before she steps away from use and towards the doors to wait for me. I have to leave soon, or Baz will think I ran away from the wedding. 

Malcolm clears his throat and steps towards me; he looks nervous and out of place. Good, he should feel nervous. “So..” he starts to say and then takes a deep breath. “I just wanted to apologize for being the way I was in the past. It was wrong for me to act that way, and I’m ashamed that I ever thought that was appropriate behaviour of me,” he said and brought a hand to my shoulder so he could squeeze it. “I’m happy that you are marrying Baz, he deserves happiness, and I’m glad that he gets that when he is with you. Just so you know, you are always welcome to our house for holidays, son. I hope to see you there one day.”

I think I stand there in silence for five minutes before I say anything, “yes sir,” I said in a shaky voice. I wasn’t expecting this at all. Malcolm called me son, apologizing and offering me to go to their house for Christmas. It’s almost too much for me to handle. 

“Please, Call me Malcolm.” He said before he gave me a small smile. “Now, get out there and marry my son.” He said before he took a step back. Nodded to Penny and walked away, probably to go back to his family and watch the wedding. 

I watch him walk away before I turn towards Penny and let out a shaky breath, “Merlin..” I mumble out, my legs feel like jelly, and I'm surprised that I haven’t fallen to the floor. 

Penny walked over to me and grabbed my arms to steady me, “you okay, Si?” she asked, and I just nod in response. I think I was still in shock from what Malcolm said. 

“Let’s just..”I clear my throat and smile nervously at Penny. “Let’s go get me married before Baz thinks I chicken out.” 

Penny laughed before she started to drag me to the halls, “let’s go get you married.”

* * *

  
  


**Baz**

The doors open, and I clench my jaw so tightly; I was scared that Simon would end up freaking out and make Penny drive him home. I should have known that Simon would come through; he is brave when he wants to be. 

I turn my gaze to look over at the people who walked into the hall and

Aleister Crowley.

I couldn’t look away from Simon even if he wanted to, and somehow he kept drawing me in. I slowly let my eyes travel across Simon's body so I could take in every detail. His tie was crooked, and his suit was a dark navy blue, it hugged his figure perfectly. His freckles and moles seemed to be glowing, it was like he was the galaxy itself, and I was lucky enough to catch even the slightest sight of it. Then my eyes finally locked onto Simons. 

Breathtaking

That was the only word that came to my head when I saw those blue eyes. They were so turquoise that It made me believe that I was looking up at the sky or even the ocean. It was like Simon was the world itself and contained every single living being in his body, that would explain how his eyes looked so alive.

Simon Snow, you are so alive that you got my share of it. 

I can feel a hand on my back, and I think it’s Devs, I don’t know why he decided to touch me. Maybe it’s to steady me because I can feel my legs are shaky. 

Wait. _Oh_

I’m crying. 

**Simon**

Baz is crying. I can see the tears catch on his eyelashes and the way Dev put a hand in his back as a way of comfort. I never expected that Baz would cry, but I’m glad that he is because now I don’t have to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall. 

Fuck, I love him so much.

Even though he is crying, he is gorgeous. The suit he is wearing brings out his eyes and his hair. He didn’t slick it back, and he wore it into a bun.

I’m going to lose my mind.

I can feel Penny tug on my arm slightly to get me to slow down, but I can’t help it, I need to be up there with him right _now_

I need to be up there and holding his hands, looking into his eyes and saying my stupid vows so I can finally kiss him. I need to kiss him soon, or I will explode.

_______

It feels like I’ve been standing here for hours, I don’t mind because I have Baz’s hands in my own, but I’m getting anxious. I just want to kiss him. He looks so perfect, and his lips are just right there. I could lean forward a bit, but I don’t think anyone would let me live it down if I ruined my wedding. 

My thoughts get cut off when I feel the slight nudge of Penny’s foot; I guess I should be paying attention. 

“Say your vows you nightmare,” I hear Penny whisper, and my eyes widen, oh. I zoned out so much from looking at Baz that I didn’t even understand that I get to say my vows. 

“Oh, well, uh,” I stumble over my words, trying to remember what I wanted to say. There is so much I could say, but I think the most important thing is to tell how much Baz means to me. That seems like a good start. “Well, Baz- uh. Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. I have never been good with words, and I’m honestly surprised that you want to marry me even though I’m a complete mess” I chuckle out and slowly begin to trace my thumb across his fingers. “I have a lot of things I could say, but I think the most important is that, well. After everything, we’ve been through. You have always been my home- the place that I have always felt the safest. Merlin, even when we weren’t dating, I always tried to find comfort in you. In the way, you breathe at night. To the looks, you would send me across the dining hall. When you weren’t around me, I felt like I would explode. You were and probably have always been the one person that completes me. If it wasn’t for you, I’m sure that I wouldn’t be here today,” I said before I let out a small laugh. 

“Well, I mean, I wouldn’t be here, if you weren’t here I wouldn’t be marrying you. I’m glad you are here, though, because I don’t think I’d be able to marry anyone else. You are my life, my other half, and I have and always will love you” I finish and let out a choked out laugh from how Baz seemed to be crying. Again. 

There seems to be a lot of crying because I can feel the wetness on my cheeks, and I don’t even want to wipe them away. I don’t want to let go of Baz’s hands. And he seems to be thinking the same way. 

**Baz**

I don’t want to let go of Simon's hands. 

Not when he said all of those things, ‘not good with words.’ God, he is stupid sometimes. He is a beautiful idiot, and I love him so much. 

“Simon Snow, you absolute nightmare,” I say and take a deep breath. “I love you. You have always been the other part of me. You took my life and soul the moment we met. I’ve always been destined to love you. I was eleven years old, and I'd lost my mother, and my soul and the Crucible gave me you. I will always be thankful for that. I lost everything, and then I’ve gained it right back the moment I made eye contact with you.” I tilt my head back and let out a small laugh. I have so many things I need to say, but I don’t think I’d have the time in the word to mention them all. I close my eyes tightly and take a deep breath. “You are the reason I’m alive, Simon. You have so much life that I'm positive that you got some from me.”I open my eyes to look down at him and smile widely. I love this man so much. “If I could go back in time and tell you right from the start that I love you, then I would. We could have had a different past, but I’m glad we are here now. Because I’m going to get to call you my husband, and that’s the best gift I have ever gotten in my life. You being my husband is one of the happiest things that could ever happen to me,” I say and swallow. My voice is breaking, and I think Simon is getting impatient, he wants to kiss me. I can tell.

His tail has found its way around my thigh, and his jaw is clenched so hard that I’m scared he might pop it out of place. 

I take in a huge lung full of air when I see Agatha wall down with the rings; I’m positive that any longer, Simon would have decided to say screw it and kiss me even though we haven’t finished the wedding reception yet. 

**Simon**

Agatha handed us the rings, and I almost forgot to wait for the go-ahead to slide the ring in Baz’s finger. I’m just too worked up to wait any longer. I need to kiss him. I need to kiss my husband 

Merlin. Baz is my husband now. 

I look down at the rings on both of our fingers and smile widely; we are officially married. We can start a family. We can have a child and let them decorate the Christmas tree. We are married, and I have a family. 

“You may kiss your husband.” 

Finally.

I bring my hand to the back of Baz’s neck to pull him into me, my lips crashing into his, and I almost cry at the feeling. I haven’t kissed him all day, and I feel like I’m at home. 

I’m kissing my husband, and I finally feel like I belong. 

I’ve finally have my family.

I wonder what the cake tastes like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Twitter where I’m going to be posting updates about my fics and also.
> 
> I’m going to be talking about one of my big SnowBaz fics on there. It’s gonna be 60-70 chapters long.
> 
> So if you want updates or give me fic ideas
> 
> My Twitter is Bastilincult


End file.
